


Acceptance

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/F, Fanart, SwanMillsFamily, don't repost please, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Acceptance

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49111732428/in/dateposted-public/)

Regina: Emma! Henry you…

Henry: no this time mom, it won’t work but you…both of you can save her.

EQ/Regina: but how?

Henry: it’s time you accept all parts of yourself…it’s time you accept you are one beautiful imperfect person…it’s time you accept your love for Emma.


End file.
